New legs and a new school
by RainGod
Summary: Tavros is the new kid, with a crush on a clown. But a certain spider-loving girl has made it her mission to keep Tavros unhappy. This summary sucks, and this is my first fan fiction so please be nice C:
1. mY FIRST, uH, dAY,,,

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, if it belonged to me I would not be writing a fanfiction for it.**

It's the first day back to school since the incidence, But I don't even get to go to my old school, nope, I am going to a new school. All of my friends are having fun together, while I get stuck trying to make new ones. My uncle, Rufio, dropped me off, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" he asked. I shook my head, "Ok little man, good luck." then he drove to where ever he goes to while I'm at school. I walked to the front office, although I was a little uneasy on my new legs, I made it there with no problem. I was actually pretty happy about getting there, 'Today might not be that bad' I thought.

"Hello can I help you?" a woman with a very colorful outfit on asked me, "Uh, I'm Tavros Nitram, um, I'm here to pick up my s-schedule." I said quietly. "Oh yes, Mr Nitram, Mr Hussie is in his office. He'll be with you in a moment, just take a seat." she said then went back to working. I sat down and within the next few minutes, a man who I guess is Mr Hussie walked out of his office, he was fallowed by a boy with white hair and red eyes. The boy had on a huge sweater and some grey jeans, "So I don't want to hear that you've been cussing, form now on." Mr Hussie said as the boy walks out of the front office.

"Ok Ms Paint, who's next?" he asked the lady, "Mr Nitram needs his class schedule." she told him. He walked back to his office and I didn't know if I should fallow him or not, soon he walked back out and handed me a yellow sheet of paper. "I hear your from Prospit." he said as I read over my schedule, "Y-yes sir, I hope I'll like it, uh, here in Derse, um, just as much." I mumble. He laughed a bit, "I'm sure you will, now get to class." then he went back into his office, I stood up and walked around the school until I found art class.

I slowly opened the door, no matter how quite I was I still gained about twenty pairs of eyes on me. I walked in and apologized to the teacher, he said it was fine and told me to sit down, and get started on a sketch of a movie poster. I walked to an empty table and stated to draw a picture of Peter Pan, I'm not the best artist but I'm not too bad. My friend Nepeta is the best artist I've ever seen, she says that I'm good but I think she's just being nice. "Ok everyone class is almost over, go ahead and trun in what you have done, we'll work on it some more tomorrow." the teacher said, I put my sketch into the tray that everyone else was putting their stuff into, then I sat back down.

I looked around the art room for a few seconds until I saw someone, not just anyone but the hottest guy I've ever seen. He had huge black fluffy hair, and indigo eyes, his face was covered in clown-like face paint, he had on a black shirt with a purple and black jacket, and he was in some dark jeans. I felt a blush spread across my face when I realised I was staring at him, so I quickly looked at my schedule and tried to focus on that. I glanced up one or two times after that to see if he saw me, but he seemed to focused in his conversation with the same boy from the office.

My next class was English, I got there on time which was pure luck, at least I think it was. I sat next to a girl named Aradia, and she was nice enough to invite me to eat lunch with her. Aradia had long auburn hair, and light blue eyes that almost made her look blind, she had on a long grey skirt and a Doctor Who shirt on. I gladly accepted and as soon as English was over, we walked to lunch. I sat down next to her and opened my sack lunch, a pb&j sandwich. "Hey AA whoth thith?" an Asian with 3-D glasses on asked, they weren't the 'hipster' glasses but the paper ones with the red and blue lens. He had on a red t-shirt with a blue jacket, and some jeans. "I'm Tavros, uh, I'm new here." I said as another boy sat down across from me, he was the same boy I saw in the office, the same boy who was talking to the hot guy.

"I'm Thollux Captor, and thith grumpy guy ith Karkat." the 3-D boy lisped, I shyly waved to him and he nodded then went back to eating. "Where is Gamzee?" Aradia asked the other boys, "That idiot thought it would be a good idea to mix his mentos and faygo together, so he is either in the nurses office or cleaning up the science lab." Karkat explained, in a vary angry tone I might add. After lunch school was boring, I was happy when school was over because that meant I could call my Prospit friends.

"Hey Eridan, how's everyone?" I feel mor confident when I'm around my friends

"Oh hey Tavv, evveryone's acually here. Givve me a moment and I'll out you on speaker."

"Hi Tavrros, perrleas tell me your day has been perrfect!" my cat loving friend yells into the phone

"It's been alright, thanks for asking."

"Oh my glub, I miss you so much. When will you visit?"

"I don't really know, but soon I hope."

"Tavv wwe wwere havving a debait and maybe you can help us out."

"Ok."

"Ok, do you think that you wwill find your sole mate on your owwn, or wwill you let Nepeta help you?"

"How did that topic even come up?!"

"But I can help mew."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Cod Tavv, wwhy are you getting all defensivve?"

"Bye guys I'll talk later, but Rufio just showed up so I gotta go."

"Bye!" all of my friend said into the phone, then Eridan hung up.


	2. aT HOME

**All of these wonderful characters belong to lord Hussie, and I appolgise for spelling Rufioh's name wrong in the first chapter... C: enjoy**

"Hey kid, how was your first day?" Rufioh asked as I got into the orange truck

"Fine," I replied

"Did you make any friends?"

"I guess so, um, I ate lunch w-with some, uh, people, but I'm not sure if t-that, um, counts."

"Look at you Mr Popular, getting invited to eat with people."

"Ha, y-yeah I guess so."

The rest of the ride was in silence, with the exception of the radio. We soon pulled into the driveway of the duplex, the other side belonged to the Egbert's. John and Jade are seniors, they both seem kind of nerdy, but they are nice to me when we run into each other.

"Oh Tavros I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you in the house." Rufioh said as I got out of the truck, "What, uh, is it?" I asked excitedly, "Stay there and close your eyes." he commanded. I stood infront of the truck with my eyes closed, until I heard him come back and tell me to open them. When I opened my eyes I saw a lab pup, "Her name is Tinkerbull, isn't she the cutest?" Rufioh said as he handed her to me. I just smiled at my new pet, I could hardly contain my happiness, "Thankyou, she is so cute!" I said not stuttering at all.

Right before dinner, Rufioh said he was going out to eat. So I was left alone and bored so I desided to call up my best friend.

"Hey Eridan."

"Hi Tavv, wwhat's up?"

"Not much, I just got a puppy."

"Cool, hey Tavv you nevver answwered my question earlier."

"Uh, what q-question?" my voice cracked because I knew exactly what he was talking about

"Oh my cod! You havve a crush already!?"

"W-what?"

"Oh my cod, ok on Friday the football team is going to your school, showw me wwho it is then!"

"You d-don't even play f-football."

"Fef is on the cheer squad, and Nep is in band, so I'll get a ride wwith one of them."

"Really Eridan?"

"Yes, noww I havve to go, its been nice talkin to you."

"Bye."

Then he hung up, 'Great, Eridan and his weird magical ability to read my mind' I thought as I flipped threw the channels. Tinkerbull was asleep in my lap, and then I saw that Boomerang was having a Pokémon marathon so I feel alseep watching that.

"Tav wake up, you got to get to school." Rufioh said as I slowly woke up on the coutch, "Just a little longer." I slurred half asleep. "Your gonna be late, come on get up." I swatted at the air but eventually gave in and got up. I walked to my room and put on a peanut butter colored shirt, my brown jacket, and my dark blue jeans. I put gel into my mohawk, and grabbed my backpack then walked to the truck with Rufioh.


	3. tHE, uH, gAME,,,

**They all belong to lord Hussie, sacrifice your frist born son to him :D lol don't do that... EVER!**

"You're so stupid! On what planet was that a good idea?" I heard Karkat's voice outside of the art room, I walked in and walked to his table. Karkat was yelling at the hot boy from the day before, "Just calm down bro, and enjoy life's miracles." as he said the word 'miracle' he looked at me. "Oh hi Tavros, this is my friend-" Karkat was cut off by his 'friend', "Best friend motherf***er, my name is Gamzee Motherf***ing Makara." he said looking kind of dazed. "I'm, uh, Tavros." I said shyly, "Haha that an adorable name, Tavbro." he laughed then seemed to fall asleep.

"Hey, um, Karkat are you, uh, guys going to the G-game Friday?" I asked hopefully they would say, no, so Eridan wouldn't bother comeing. "Today is Friday, bucket-head." he said while he was drawing, "I-it is? W-well, uh, are you guys, um, going?" I asked praying he would say, no. "Yeah we're part of the boo-crew." he said, as Gamzee chuckled, "Those football players got mad at us, then we started to get up and into the booing." he laughed. "That seems, um, cool. I, uh, guess." I said looking down at my hands, "C-can I, um, h-hang out with you?" I asked.

~Time Skip~

Rufioh dropped me off at the football feld at 7:30, Eridan would not stop texting me.

**Wwear are you?**

aLMOST HERE,uH,,, sORRY }:(

**Hurry up wwill you?**

i JUST, uH,,, nEED TO BUY A, uH,,, tICKET }:)

**Ok wwell wwhen you get here can you help me wwith my math homewwork?**

uH, sURE

**IT QUADRANTS Wwith grafts and I don't get it**

oK HERE }:)

I was looking around for my friend when I ran straight into a cheerleader, she had long blong hair, tan skin, and blue eyes behind glasses. I fell back and hit the gate that kept people from falling off of a nine foot cliff onto the football feld, she laughed and ran over to me, "Nice legs, are they new?" she laughed and kicked where my shin should be before she followed the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Wwatch wwhere your goin' peasant!" **Please don't be my best friend who talks like that.**

"Who are you? The thome kind of printhe?" **Don't be my lispy friend.**

"Acually yes you lisps moron, my dad is the king of Ampora sea foods." **Oh gog it is him.**

"Did you hear that KK? He'th calling me a moron and he obvusly doethn't underthtand hith math. Hey Ampora wanna' hear a joke?" **Please don't my fun of my friend.**

**"**Your quadrantth. Heehee." **Even Karkat is giggling, this is just perfect!**

"H-hey guys." I interjected, a flood of people's voices said hello, then there was a silence. It was exreamly unconvertible watching my old and new friends realise that I know both groups of people. "Hey Tavv wwho are these guys?" Eridan was, like always, the first to brake the silence, "My, uh, n-n-new f-friends-s." I had never been so nervous around my old circle of friends, espesally Eridan. "Tavfuros! You made furends? And you didn't send me picturrres fur my shipping wall?!" Nepeta asked while unintentionally lightening the mood, "S-sorry Nep." I said calming back down.

"Hey Tavv can I talk to you for a moment?" Eridan asked me then he pulled me away from the group who were getting to know each other, "Please don't tell me it's Sol that you like." I went to protest but he cut me off. "I've known that you're gay since the 8th grade, so don't say you're not." I shut my mouth and looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Ok so you no the boy in the clown make up..." my face lit up, I couldn't believe I just told him that, "Wwoah he's so tall, crap he saww me look at him. Sh*t he's coming ovver here, look natural." Eridan struck a pose that didnt look at all natural. "Hey motherf***ers, you no the secrets up and make babies right?" he seemed compleatly serious, "Wwe'll be right ovver Gam." after he left my best friend fell to the ground laughing. "Nice catch, Tavv." I roled my eyes as my blush got bigger.


	4. gOING, uH, hOME,,,

**I don't own them, Hussie does, all I own is the plot.**

"ED, TV, the game is about to thtart! Come on!" that got Eridan out of his laughing fit, we walked to the stadium and sat down to the far left. "MY GRANDMA CAN THROW BETTER THAN YOU, YOU NOOKLICKES!" Karkat yelled at the players, the rest of the group chimed in, even Eridan. I sat down and watched Feferi and Nepeta cheer for the other team, "Hey bro who are you all up and looken at?" Gamzee nudged my arm, "Uh, just my friends." I said as I looked at my hands. "Like a motherf***en girlfriend? I'm don't up and got one of my own, but I have my eye on one." I'm heart dropped, not only did it drop, it fell and crashed into billions of little pieces. "Uh, n-no I, um, I don't have one." as I said that I saw the smile on his face grow wider, "HAHA MOTHERF***ERS Y'ALL LOST!" he yelled at the last quarter ended.

When the game ended I said goodbye to my friends and hugged Eridan, Feferi, and Nepeta, and waited for Rufioh. I was sitting on a bench in front of the school, a few drunk teens passed me, along with five couples, three family's with infants, and one paint covered principle. "Hey fake legs!" someone yelled at me, I looked around until I saw the cheerleader I ran into earlier. I got up to leave the situation, but she grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the bench, "Where you going? I just got here." she said leaning down in front of my face. BEEP BEEP, I'd never been so happy to see Rufioh's truck in my life, "M-my ride is, uh, here." I said as she released my arm.

"Is that a friend of yours? Or do you have something to tell me?" he asked as he bounced his eyebrows up and down, I sighed, he didn't know I was gay and this is not how I pictured telling him. "A-actually Rufioh, um, I'm, uh, I'm g-ga-" "I know, you don't have to tell me." he said cutting me off, "Y-you did?" he just laughed, "Yeah little buddy, last year I walked in on you practicing coming out in the merrier." I sighed in relief.


	5. tHE WORST DAY EVER,,, :'(

They all belong to lord Hussie

"Hey TV, Terezi ith looking for you." Sollux told me before school, "W-who is, uh, Terezi?" I asked, "The's a, well, I'll jutht thhow you." he said. He walked to the library, as I fallowed him, when we got there, there was a girl with thick red glasses and a white cane standing next to the door. "Appel berry blast? It that you?" she asked in a raspy voice after sniffing the air and looking in our drection, "Yeah, it'th me TZ, and TV ith here too." Sollux told her. We walked closer to her and when I was in arms length she grabbed me and licked my cheek, I blushed and rubbed her spit off onto my shirt, "You taste like nutella that has bits of snickers in it." she exclaimed. "TZ ith blind." Sollux whisperd to me, then his phone started to buzz, "I'll leave now." then he left me with the blind girl who had just licked me.

"Come on slow poke! You must lead me to the science lab!" Terezi cackled as she grabbed my arm, I blushed and admitted that I had no clue where that was. "But that's where we need to go so we can talk to Vriska! Come on lazy bones, let's go!" she pointed forwards with her cane and I led her around the school until we found it. I opened the door and Terezi walked in and had me shut the door then sit down in a desk, the Elmo turned on and the was a picture of John. "Do you know who this is?" someone asked, "My, uh, neighbor?" I was confused, "Yes and he is also my solmate, and you Tavros, are going to help me get him." then the cheerleader appeared in front on me. "H-how?" I squeaked, "We are going to make him jealous, and you are going to do this because I know your littel secret." she laughed, I felt like crying. "Next time you deside to come out, make sure the windows are rolled up. Besides, all of your little friends are homophobic, what would they think if the found out."

~Time Skip~

I sat down at the lunch table and berried my head in my arms, "Hey Tav, are you ok?" Aradia asked me. I shoke my head and refused to look at any of them, I just wanted to go home. To my old school, to my old friends, to my old life. I miss everything that I use to have, I miss the feeling of getting those little pesty rocks stuck in my shoose, I miss Nepeta's binders full of vary stalker-like pictures of all of us, I miss the pop quizzes that everybody new about, I miss Eridan's parties that always ended in the four of us watching old movies. I hated this school, I hated the feeling of being different, I hated the homophobics, I hated not being able to feel below my knee caps, and most of all I Vriska.

"Hey Tavbro, what's up and got you down?" Gamzee asked, "Nothing any of you would understand! Just stop talking to me!" I yelled then I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the lunch room. I sat agains the hallway wall and tried to get my thoughts straight, the only thing that would calm me down would be talking to my best friend, so I called up Eridan. Three rings then he picked up, "Hey Tavv, howw is it goin'?" I could hear his smile threw the phone, I started to cry, "E-Eridan, I'm-m hav-v-ving such a, uh, h-horrible day-y." "Awwww, wwhat happened? You knoww wwhat I'll come and pick you up, school's almost over anywways." I nodded and said "I'd like that."


End file.
